


A Warm Place to Rest

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Silly, preggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm
Summary: Nalu Fluff Week 2016 Prompt: Pregnancy
Summary: [Set about six years after the current Arc] With a big blizzard heading their way, Natsu and an extremely pregnant Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail to wait out the storm with their family





	A Warm Place to Rest

"Lucy we're going to have to get a cart to wheel you back home in if this is how you are now," Natsu teased as he bounded ahead to get the door.

"I know you're joking," Lucy yawned, "but that actually might be a good idea." It felt like all she did anymore was sigh or yawn, with the baby this big, breathing was no simple task. She kissed Natsu lightly on the cheek as she waddled passed him into the guildhall. Lucy sighed a happy sigh when the warm air and smells of cooking hit her. It was like coming home.

A blizzard was due to come through that night so Lucy and Natsu had decided it was worth it to make the long walk from his house to the guildhall. Lucy still had a few weeks before she was in any real danger of going into labor, but it would be good to be near help just in case something went wrong. It was Lucy's first pregnancy and as the end grew closer, her anxiety increased. There was just no telling how everything would go.

The night outside was cold, miserable silence, but inside it was warm, bright, and loud. Lucy was glad they came. The baby inside her kicked frantically at the sound of people laughing and talking. Lucy smiled fondly and rubbed her belly. Their child was going to fit right in.

Natsu was quickly by her side when the door was secure. He placed a supportive arm around her waist to pull her close and lead her into the massive main hall. She heard him chuckle slightly before he leaned down to say in her ear, "You know it would be pretty awesome if you had the baby here tonight."

Lucy scoffed and slapped his chest playfully, "As much as I'm ready for this thing to be out of me, don't wish that kind of thing! It's too early, I've still got a month left!"

"Yea, but everyone would freak! It would be hilarious," Natsu said with a wide grin. Lucy leaned into him, soaking up his warmth. He was a silly idiot sometimes but he was her silly idiot.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it! I was so worried." Levy waved enthusiastically from a table near the door. Yajeh was asleep in her lap; his sweet, chubby cheeks pink from the warmth of the guildhall and his mother's sweater.

Lucy more fell than sat on the bench across from her friend. She let out a deep breath, trying to release the tightness that was her chest then frowned down at her large belly. It was going to be difficult to swing her legs over to the front. She groaned and leaned sideways onto the table. "I'm glad we made it too, I don't think I could walk any farther if my life depended on it."

Natsu plopped down on the bench next to her. He looked at her expectantly then patted his lap.

"What?" Lucy asked with a wrinkle to her brow.

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he reached down and grabbed her legs, spinning her quickly to pull her feet into his lap. Lucy breathed in sharply and just barely kept herself from toppling over by grabbing the bench beneath her. "Natsu, be more careful! I almost fell over!"

"Yea, yea," he said softly. Natsu gently removed her shoes and dropped them on the ground behind him. Lucy melted into the bench at the touch of his strong thumbs on the arch of her left foot. Sometimes Natsu was a hard man to be married to. He was not be the best at helping with the dishes, he always left his dirty clothes strewn about on the floor, and he was still one of the messiest eaters she had ever met. Times like this when he was unexpectedly sweet and attentive always seemed to make up for it. It helped that Natsu was extremely good with his hands. She would be in absolute heaven if it weren't for the ache in her back and the baby attacking her rib cage.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" Gray asked as he took the seat next to her.

Lucy leaned back on him with a happy sigh. "Oh Gray, your timing is perfect."

Gray raised a brow, "Huh? Why?"

Natsu laughed, "Lucy thinks you make a good chairback snowflake, looks like you're moving up in the world."

Gray shrugged, "If that's what she needs, I'm happy to do it. Unlike some people, I understand that pregnant women deserve special treatment."

Natsu motioned to her feet with a curl of his lip, "What the hell do you think I'm doing here? Tenderizing her feet to eat 'em?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," grumbled Gray.

Natsu's head snapped in Gray's direction. "What did you say polar express?" Lucy made a tiny whimper, Natsu had stopped rubbing her feet!

"What kind of an insult is that?" Gray turned, bumping Lucy forward slightly and squishing her belly into her legs uncomfortably. Her face started to turn red, these idiots never changed! She could hear Levy begin to snicker.

"It means you're cold and a little too fast," Natsu grinned. "I really feel for poor Juvia."

"You wanna go dimwitted blow torch!" Gray stood suddenly so Lucy almost fell back on the bench.

"Bring it numb nuts, we should probably get Juvia over here cause you're about to be a fire she has to put out!" Natsu stood as well, causing Lucy's feet to hit the bench with a thump. She groaned and leaned over on the table.

"Are you implying that I can't take you on by myself!" Gray exclaimed, leaning closer to Natsu and smushing Lucy into the table.

"Implying? I'm straight out saying you ain't got a chance!" Natsu leaned towards Gray so that angry brow hit angry brow and now both of their chests were crushing Lucy lower into the bench.

"You idiots!" Lucy shouted. "Angry pregnant woman trying to sit here!"

Both men backed off, eyes wide in surprise. Gray smiled sheepishly and took a seat, "Sorry Lucy, didn't mean to squish ya there."

Natsu sat down and resumed rubbing her feet, "Yea, don't know how we forgot you were there, you practically take up the entire bench."

Lucy smacked him in the back of the head. He just laughed and gave her a wink.

Levy chuckled, "And here I was about to be jealous of the spa treatment you were getting over there." Then she drew her brows together in adorable anger and turned to Natsu, "Also, don't tell your pregnant wife she takes up the entire bench. What's wrong with you!"

"It's true though, I'm like the size of a cow!" Lucy whined.

Natsu patted her thigh, "A beautiful cow though, with a sexy, massive rack."

Levy covered her face and groaned, "Natsu you are so weird."

Natsu motioned to Lucy's chest and exclaimed, "Can you not see them? They're bigger than you now Levy!" Then he pouted and muttered, "She doesn't really let me touch 'em anymore though," which elicited a surprised chortle from Levy. Lucy could die right there.

Gray snorted and whispered in Lucy's ear, "I don't know how you do it."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. When she looked back at Natsu, he was smiling at her and she knew exactly how she did it. She loved that dork. He was so much fun. "I'm just crazy I guess," she whispered back.

Mira arrived in a flurry of pink skirts with a large bowl of beef stew in each hand. She set down in front of Lucy and Natsu. "So glad you guys made it, I was about to go and get you myself! Is there anything else I can get you Lucy?" She frowned at the strange position Lucy was in on the bench. "Maybe I should have Elfman get one of the lounge chairs for you?" she offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to be any trouble," Lucy said. She looked down at the bowl in front of her, it looked so good. This was all so nice! Oh gods, she was going to cry.

Mira shook her head, "It is no trouble at all, let me get my brother."

Lucy smelled the soup and made a happy sigh. Then she asked, "Mira do you mind bringing me some hot sauce too?"

Mira tilted her head and smiled, "Pregnant Lucy likes to kick stuff up a notch, I love it! Of course Lucy, I'll be right back!" Then with a wink she hurried away.

Levy looked at Lucy with her mouth wide open. "Hot sauce! really? Doesn't that give you heartburn as this point? I could barely eat anything without chest pains at that point."

"No, I'm lucky I guess. I'm finding everything tastes so good with it! I don't know why, maybe my taste buds have changed? Probably it's just cause the baby likes it." Lucy patted her belly. "She's so excited she's kicking."

Natsu nodded, "I know I like it spicy."

Mira came hurrying back with Elfman in tow. He had a massive leather chair over his head. "I'll just put this . . .right . . .there," he said as he set the chair down gently, as if it weighed the same as a cardboard box.

Gray shook his head with a smile, "I bet you loved carrying that thing though here."

Elfman grinned back, "It was pretty manly and I'm more than happy to help Lucy out. Poor thing is carrying that demon's child."

Natsu pointed a threatening finger in Elfman's direction, "Now you wanna go Elfman?"

Elfman smiled an excited smile but it quickly dropped, "Sorry, Ever would kill me." He drooped and turned back to head in his wife's direction grumbling, "I never get to do manly stuff anymore."

Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and helped pull her up from her spot on the bench then settle back into the chair. She wrapped Lucy up tight with a blanket then pulled a thing of hot sauce out of her skirt pocket. "Just tell me when!" she said with a smile.

After Lucy nodded in understanding, Mira opened it and began excitedly dumping droplets into the soup but after seven shakes, Mira's smile disappeared, "Lucy? Do you really want this much?"

Lucy's face was a big smile but she answered, "I don't know!" Somehow her attention had drifted away from Mira and she now had no clue how much hot sauce was in the soup. To her horror Lucy could feel her lip begin to tremble. Not now, she couldn't cry now!

Mira gave her a quick hug, then handed her the soup with a spoon. "Oh honey! If you don't like it you just let me know. I'll get you a new bowl."

Natsu tugged on Mira's skirt, "Hey Mira, where's my chair?"

Mira snorted, "You're sitting in it."

"Alright Shutora is finally down with Juvia, give me this one," Gajeel said as he appeared next to Levy. He cocked his head at Lucy as he bent to pick up a sleeping Yajeh from Levy's arms. "Hey, why does Bunny Girl get the comfy chair when all the rest of us gotta sit on these wooden boards?"

"I know right? That's what I was saying!" Natsu commiserated.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose as if in pain. "You guys are both a special kind of stupid."

Finally free of her sleeping child, Levy stood, "Oh no! Lucy why are you crying."

Completely embarrassed by the burst of emotion Lucy covered her face. "I don't know! I just . . .I just love this place." She put her hands down and attempted to smile through the tears, "Don't ever change!"

Natsu hopped up on the arm of the chair and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head. "You're such a weirdo," he chuckled.


End file.
